


Не время для джедаев

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gerontophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Непреложный закон Вселенной: джедаи всегда не вовремя. Когда бы они ни появились, окружающие бросают все и спешат помочь им делом, советом или информацией. В Новой Республике к этому давно привыкли, а вот для Империи Руки это в новинку.





	Не время для джедаев

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть 9 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 22 ПБЯ, начало «Survivor's Quest».  
> 2\. В тексте используются фрагменты из книги «Survivor's Quest» Т. Зана, по версии независимого перевода от Fidelis, Korgan, Gilad, Basilews. Автор сердечно благодарит их за проделанную работу.

Получив известие о том, что адмирал Парк хотел с ними связаться, Люк и Мара не на шутку встревожились. От бывшего сподвижника гранд-адмирала Трауна ничего не было слышно несколько лет, и то, что он вновь появился из небытия, вряд ли стоило считать хорошим знаком. Хуже этого было только то, что загадочное сообщение пропало. И не просто пропало, а было украдено. Стало быть, оно содержало в себе нечто важное, а не открытку на День жизни. Поскольку найти вора не удалось, Скайуокеры решили отправиться к Парку и спросить у него лично.

Через два дня они достигли Нирауана. Их не встретил ни почетный эскорт, ни звено истребителей, спешивших узнать, что им понадобилось на орбите столицы Империи Руки. Планета казалась безжизненной и покинутой. Очевидно, высшее командование не ожидало гостей. Посовещавшись, джедаи все же решили выйти на связь. Люк настроил панель на частоту, которой пользовались имперцы и чиссы при их последнем посещении Нирауана, и открыл канал связи.

— Люк Скайуокер, мастер-джедай Новой Республики, вызывает адмирала Восса Парка, — сказал он. — Повторяю, Люк Скайуокер вызывает адмирала Парка. Прием.

А в это время на Нирауане…

Романтический вечер приближался к логическому завершению. Если чисс решает побаловать свою вторую половинку, то не терпит полумер. Стент расстарался от души: вино — лучшее из возможных; деликатесы, ради которых ему пришлось совершить небольшое путешествие; даже ароматические свечи где-то умудрился достать. С учетом достаточно аскетичного образа жизни, принятого в Империи Руки, это был настоящий праздник роскоши. Когда чисс предложил продолжить вечер в горизонтальном положении, Восс не мог устоять. К его немалому удивлению, Стент не набросился на него с жадными поцелуями, как делал почти всегда. Вместо этого он помог ему раздеться и устроиться на кровати, сам же остался в одежде. Вопреки обыкновению, его прикосновения были легкими, почти неуловимыми. Парку недолго пришлось гадать, что заставило чисса обуздать собственнический инстинкт.

— Можно сделать тебе массаж? — шепотом спросил Стент, словно предлагал нечто крайне непристойное.

Адмирал кивнул и перевернулся на живот. Решение Стента научиться массажу, поначалу воспринятое человеком со скепсисом, в итоге оказалось правильным. Тот, кто обучал чисса, свое дело знал. Дроиды-массажисты неплохо справлялись со своей задачей, но, как вскоре узнал Парк, прикосновения манипуляторов не идут ни в какое сравнение с руками. Под ловкими пальцами чисса наконец-то ушли боли в шее, мучившие его весь последний год. Уже не первый месяц он регулярно наслаждался полупрофессиональным массажем Стента и очень жалел, что они не додумались до этого раньше. Чисс получал не меньше удовольствия от процесса: к факту близости с любимым добавлялась гордость за себя и понимание, что тем самым он помогает ему избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Однако техника, которую Стент выбрал для этого вечера, не была лечебной. В ее задачи входило лишь слегка расслабить мышцы и завести партнера. О последнем должно было позаботиться массажное масло, которое, в силу его редкости и особых свойств, удалось достать только на черном рынке. Этим поступком Стент не гордился, но ради удовольствия возлюбленного пошел бы и не на такое.

Вылив немного масла на ладонь, чисс распределил его по плечам и основанию шеи человека. Парк принюхался к цветочному аромату жидкости, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Пальцы Стента не спеша разминали уставшие за день мышцы. Прикосновения к шее заставили человека тихо заурчать. Постепенно руки чисса переместились на лопатки, спустились вдоль позвоночника, промяли поясницу. Чувствуя, к чему идет дело, Восс приподнял и немного раздвинул бедра, предоставляя лучший доступ к анусу и промежности. Горячие руки Стента ненадолго исчезли — только для того, чтобы вернуться с новой порцией масла и щедро смазать самую чувствительную область человеческого тела. Пальцы чисса уверено прошлись по мошонке любовника, обхватили полувозбужденный член и стали нежно ласкать его. Парку стоило определенных усилий не начать толкаться в горячую скользкую ладонь. Определенно, Стент знал его слишком хорошо. Когда к руке на члене добавились два пальца, поглаживающих анус, проявлять сдержанность стало еще труднее.

От масла на коже чувствовалось легкое покалывание и приятное тепло. «Если в скором времени ощущения распространятся и на область паха, — подумалось Парку, — то эта ночь может стать одной из самых ярких и запоминающихся за последнее время. Ну, если не считать…». Мысль осталась незавершенной, поскольку пальцы Стента проникли внутрь его тела и сосредоточенно начали гладить простату. Идеальный угол и давление заставили Парка сладко застонать. Чисс продолжал ласкать его до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что человек близок к оргазму. Напоследок еще раз сжав основание его члена, Стент убрал руки.

Внезапная потеря контакта могла бы огорчить или встревожить кого угодно, но не Парка. Когда много лет живешь с одним партнером, уже знаешь, что от него ожидать. В случае чисса остановка означала, что он приготовил интересное продолжение.

— Перевернись, — глухо сказал Стент.

Восс всей кожей чувствовал его голодный взгляд и постарался двигаться лениво и грациозно, давая рассмотреть себя получше. В начале их романа его смущала мысль о том, чтобы выставлять напоказ свое уже немолодое тело и позволять разглядывать его во всех деталях. Но Стент всегда смотрел на него с таким восхищением и нескрываемым желанием, что со временем стеснение прошло.

Едва только Парк перевернулся на спину, как чисс навис над ним, страстно поцеловал, запустил скользкие от масла пальцы ему в волосы. Восс решил позже сделать ему замечание на этот счет, а в данный момент прическа волновала его меньше всего. Все тело горело огнем, дыхание сбилось из-за жарких поцелуев, член ныл от недостатка внимания. Желание сводило человека с ума, мысли сосредоточились вокруг того единственного, кто мог принести облегчение. Чтобы подстегнуть его, Парк положил руку на скрытый форменными брюками член Стента и погладил. Движение, из-за которого молодой чисс когда-то чуть не заработал нервный срыв, за годы стало для обоих привычным элементом игры. Но сейчас Стент не хотел играть. 

Оторвавшись от губ Парка, он начал целовать его шею, стал постепенно спускаться ниже, к тем частям тела человека, которые более всего нуждались в его внимании. Наконец он склонился над членом Восса, провел языком по головке и взял ее в рот. Масло, обильно покрывавшее член человека, имело слегка кисловатый привкус и вызывало обильное слюнотечение, что в данной ситуации сыграло на руку чиссу. Для того, что он задумал, требовалось хорошее скольжение. Стент дразнил головку языком, скользил губами по всей длине члена, поворачивал и наклонял голову, помогая себе одной рукой. Пальцы другой вновь начали ласкать простату любовника. Под стоны Парка и мольбы не останавливаться чисс брал его член все глубже и глубже, пока, наконец, не впустил большую его часть в горло. Этот маневр был вознагражден громким вскриком человека, перешедшим в проклятие. 

Словно ему было этого мало, Стент начал двигать головой очень медленно, давая Воссу возможность в полной мере ощутить жар и тесноту своего горла. Парку казалось, что он близок к обмороку. Разрываясь между горячим горлом и умелыми пальцами чисса, он мечтал о том, чтобы эта ночь никогда не кончалась. Желание переходило все мыслимые границы, в мире для него осталась только страсть и движение — глубже, сильнее, еще, еще…

Парк был почти на самом пике, когда из кабинета раздался требовательный писк. Кто-то настойчиво пытался выйти на связь. Любовники упорно его игнорировали. Система связи пискнула в последний раз и начала транслировать полученное сообщение в автоматическом режиме.

— Люк Скайуокер, мастер-джедай Новой Республики, вызывает адмирала Восса Парка, — зазвучал приятный мужской голос. — Повторяю, Люк Скайуокер вызывает адмирала Парка. Прием. 

Означенному адмиралу захотелось взвыть. Не раньше и не позже — нет, джедаю надо было вмешаться именно тогда, когда он приближался к одному из самых ярких оргазмов в жизни. И раз Скайуокер явился лично, ничего хорошего это не предвещало. 

Стент выпустил изо рта член человека и спросил:

— Ответишь?

— Придется, — прохрипел Парк. 

Он все еще был в плену наслаждения — не в том состоянии, чтобы вести разговоры с хитрыми джедаями. Не говоря уже о том, что он был полностью обнажен. И хотя чисс обожал вид тела раскинувшегося перед ним в сладкой истоме человека, он сомневался, что Скайуокер оценит это зрелище. В итоге, поскольку он был более подобающе одет для сеанса связи, ответить пришлось Стенту. Приняв грозный вид, он нажал кнопку на панели связи. На экране появились лица Люка и Мары.

— Приветствую, Скайуокер, — сказал чисс. Казалось, его глаза прожигали Люка насквозь. — Вижу, Джейд тоже здесь, — добавил он, покосившись на Мару. — Я — Крес'тен'тарти, командир родовой фаланги Митт'рау'нуруодо на службе Империи Руки. Вот так неожиданность!

— Почему? — спросил Люк. — Разве вам неизвестно, что адмирал Парк направил мне сообщение?

— Известно, — ответил Стент. — Адмирал подойдет через минуту. 

Стент бросил быстрый взгляд на Парка. Адмирал уже пришел в себя и в это время метался по спальне, натягивая штаны и китель на голое тело, костеря сквозь зубы чиссов, джедаев и себя — за то, что с ними связался. Пожалуй, Стент поторопился с оценкой времени, которое потребуется тому, чтобы привести себя в благопристойный вид. Оставалось только тянуть время. Представив, как его подчиненные «обрадуются» внезапному появлению двух бывших врагов, да еще и посреди ночи, Стент все же решил проявить куртуазность.

— А пока не угодно ли совершить посадку и присоединиться к нам? — Казалось, его лицо слегка напряглось. — Не беспокойтесь, со времени вашего последнего визита ангар полностью восстановили.

Как ни старался, он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы напомнить джедаям: их поступки не забыты. Похоже, женщина уловила скрытый смысл его слов и ответила прежде, чем ее муж успел вмешаться:

— Благодарим за гостеприимство. Но мы останемся здесь.

— Как хотите, — чисс сдержанно кивнул и выключил связь.

Еще несколько минут у Парка ушло на то, чтобы выровнять дыхание и привести в порядок внешний вид. Волосы пропитались маслом там, где их касались пальцы Стента, но Восс пришел к заключению, что такие мелочи будут незаметны во время разговора. Он все еще недоумевал, что Скайуокерам понадобилось от его скромной персоны, когда они, по логике, должны были быть на полпути к Крустаи, а то и вовсе уже наслаждаться обществом Формби. Об этом он первым делом и спросил их, когда вышел на связь. Их ответ его ошарашил. Они не только не получили его сообщение, но умудрились его потерять! Парк был поражен их беспечностью. И как только Новой Республике с таким подходом к информации удалось выиграть войну?

— Это было важное сообщение? — поинтересовалась Мара.

— Кое для кого оно может оказаться весьма кстати, — Парк поджал губы. — Очень плохо, что оно пропало.

— Вот и мы тоже пришли к такому выводу, — согласилась Мара. — Может быть, вы донесете до нас его суть прямо сейчас?

— Конечно, — сказал Парк, все еще терзаемый думами о пропавшем послании. — Хотя, если чиссы…

Он вздрогнул при мысли о реакции чиссов на такое известие. Формально в этом не было вины никого из Империи Руки. Даже наоборот, они всеми силами помогали Формби. Но вряд ли кого-то из чисского руководства заинтересуют такие детали.

Краем уха Стент слушал разговор людей. Его чувства можно было описать словами «раздосадован, но не удивлен». Джедаи потеряли их сообщение. А ведь Стент предлагал Парку отправить сообщение через Бастион — так было бы быстрее и надежнее, — но тот и слышать об этом не захотел. С бывшим соперником за сердце синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо адмирал предпочитал общаться только в самых исключительных случаях и находясь при этом на максимально возможном отдалении от него. В целом Стент его понимал, но в итоге его упрямство привело к глупому недоразумению. 

Романтический настрой был уничтожен. Гася ароматические свечи, чисс представлял себе нытье аристократа Чаф'орм'бинтрано о том, что они, мол, горазды только придумывать себе красивые названия, а даже такую мелочь нормально сделать не могут. Он невольно вспомнил все сомнительные намеки и полуоскорбления, которыми представители Доминации чиссов осыпали Парка. Которые тот сносил с изумительным терпением. После которых продолжал мило улыбаться в надутые чисские физиономии. В последний раз аристократ Чаф'орм'бинтрано зашел так далеко в своем острословии, что Стент едва удержался, чтобы не съездить ему по лицу. Чувствуя настрой партнера, Парк отослал его с каким-то пустяковым поручением и продолжил встречу как ни в чем не бывало.

Беседа с джедаями затягивалась. «Сверхдальний перелет», участие в нем синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо, реакция Доминации чиссов на это событие… Мрачная история. Даже почти сорок лет спустя синдик продолжал сожалеть о том дне, и никакие уговоры со стороны Парка, Стента и других не смогли снять с его плеч груза вины за случившееся.

Стент с тоской посмотрел на увлеченного разговором любовника и заметил, что тот сидит в кресле, неудобно подобравшись, чтобы босые ноги по минимуму соприкасались с плитами пола. Чисс все еще был в сапогах и не подумал об этом. Он положил ладонь на пол — холодный, как и ожидалось. Проклиная себя за невнимательность, он взял с кровати покрывало, осторожно приблизился к Парку — чтобы не попасть в видимую область системы связи — и накинул его на колени адмирала, обернул его ступни так, чтобы они не касались холодного пола. Затем взял падд адмирала и вывел на экран обращение аристократа Чаф'орм'бинтрано к мастеру Скайуокеру: Стент уже понял, что рано или поздно разговор сведется к этому.

Когда Мара захотела уточнить, было ли сообщение адресовано именно ее мужу, Стент развернул падд и поднес его ближе к Парку, чтобы тот без труда смог прочитать ей вслух выспреннюю писанину аристократа. Когда адмирал закончил читать, чисс погрузился в расчеты. Скайуокерам будет обидно, если они не попадут в точку встречи к назначенному времени, а вот представители Доминации три шкуры с Парка спустят за то, что подвел их, подпортив их жест доброй воли. Этого Стент не мог допустить.

Он ненадолго отвлекся от разговора людей и снова обратил на него внимание, лишь когда услышал свое имя, причем произнес его почему-то мастер Скайуокер. К этому моменту вычисления были завершены. Стент снова повернул падд так, чтобы Парку был виден экран, и как раз вовремя. Тот уже порядком устал от беседы и сам начинал подумывать о том, как бы поскорее спровадить незваных гостей. Пробежав глазами цифры на падде, он сказал:

— Я сейчас провел расчеты дальности полета к системе Крустаи. Если ваш корабль может развить скорость хотя бы на тридцать процентов выше световой, у вас достаточно времени, чтобы добраться туда до истечения пятнадцатидневного срока, обещанного Формби.

— Спасибо, — сказал Люк. — Если не возражаете, мы это обсудим и вернемся к вам.

— Как хотите, — ответил Парк. — Надеюсь еще поговорить с вами.

Он все сидел и смотрел на них, когда Люк отключил систему связи. «В целом приятные люди», — думал Парк, — «но их появление всегда неуместно». 

Через несколько минут лица Скайуокеров снова возникли на экране. Адмирал передал им координаты системы Крустаи и пожелал счастливого пути. Попрощавшись, джедаи исчезли с радаров и отправились на очередное приключение. Парк откинулся в кресле и вздохнул с облегчением. Вряд ли джедаи понимают тонкости общения Империи Руки и Доминации чиссов настолько, чтобы умолчать о потерянном сообщении. Вряд ли они вообще хоть что-нибудь понимают. Но они хотя бы убрались из его Империи и на время станут проблемой Формби. О, Парк многое бы отдал, чтобы посмотреть, какие неприятности они доставят аристократу. В том, что неприятности будут, он не сомневался. Оставалось надеяться, что сын генерала Фела, которого отправили на встречу как представителя Империи Руки, в достаточной степени владеет искусством пантомимы, чтобы передать в лицах трагикомедию «Джедаи, разрывающие мозг чиссу». Лишь бы будущие неприятности не помешали юноше вернуться на Нирауан в целости и сохранности.

Впрочем, время для размышлений еще придет. А пока не мешало бы решить текущие задачи. Парк выключил компьютер и — на всякий случай — систему связи, оставив только экстренный внутренний канал. С легкой улыбкой на губах он подошел к Стенту, который устроился на краю кровати и делал какие-то пометки в падде, оседлал его бедра и обнял за плечи. Чисс удивился его поведению, поскольку ожидал, что до самого утра голова Парка будет занята придумыванием оправданий перед представителями Доминации, но тут же ответил на его внимание. Падд был отодвинут в сторону и забыт, а руки Стента переместились на бока человека.

— Если память мне не изменяет, до того, как нас так бесцеремонно прервали, ты делал нечто очень интересное, — лукаво сказал Парк. — Хочешь продолжить?

— Еще как, — согласился Стент и потянулся за поцелуем. — Даже готов начать сначала.

— Отличная идея, ch'eo visot*.

* ch'eo visot — мой дорогой.


End file.
